Only Mine
by xChasing Echoesx
Summary: Just a one shot I wrote, contains smut.


Seto had felt sparks light up between him and his once rival, but now his best friend of four years, Joey Wheeler. Joey had felt the sparks too, but denied his heart of what it wanted. That weekend Joey had stayed with Seto. (When wasn't Joey at Seto's? He basically lived there) It was just the two of them in Seto's mansion. Saturday night was filled with horror movies, it was the prefect plan to at least get Joey to cuddle up to him since Joey wasn't too fond of horror movies. They watched the first original 'Nightmare On Elm Street' movie then 'Survival Of The Dead' and last, Seto's favorite 'My Bloody Valentine'. His plan was perfect, he knew Joey couldn't resist cuddling up to him and burying his face when something scared him. The sassy brunette was right, several times during each of the movies Joey would scream and grab onto Seto, and bury his face into his side. He loved this. When the movie was over, the blonde, still scared of a burnt man with razors for fingers, flesh eating zombies, and a pick axe wielding psychopath. He was attached to Seto with a very firm grip, he smiled.

"Joey.." Seto whispered in his ear. "The movie is over you _can_ let me go now. If you'd like to."

About five minutes later the blonde finally released his grip from Seto. "Umm.. sorry about that. You know that I'm scared of just about every scary movie out there." He stated.

Seto just gave him a little smirk. He quietly whispered under his breath "That's one of the things that makes you so damn cute."

Joey looked at him in confusion. "What'd ya just say?"

"Oh nothing really." Seto lied through his teeth.

Joey kept staring at him for a few minutes and shook it off. "Okay whateva you say."

Seto continued with making a slight smirk. "Well I think it's time for some sleep. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah, I am pretty tired." Joey said yawning.

"Goodnight, Joseph. Sweet dreams." Seto said to Joey as he got up, turning to the direction of the stairs.

Joey just stared off into space for a minute thinking. "First he whispers something and then calls me by my real name, somethin' ain't right… ehh it's Seto I'm talking about he's just, well Seto." Joey got up and started making his way up the stairs to one of the many guest bedrooms in the mansion. He fell into bed and started to drift asleep when _**"BAM!"**_ A loud noise. Joey jumped, maybe just somethin' outside. Whateva" he turned to fall asleep. He felt something at his feet. "Ahh-hh" He quietly yelled. Damn scary movies were in his head. He ducked under covers and stayed until he thought it was safe, until his mind started making up noises and thoughts in his head out of paranoia. Such as zombies coming for him, or Freddy Kruger, or Harry Warden wielding his pick axe! Joey jumped out of bed and darted down the dark hall and up some more stairs until he reached Seto's room. He busted the door open and inside slamming it shut as soon as he got in.

"Joey! What the hells the matter with you?" Seto questioned him.

Joey stood there as if he were guarding the door with his life. The brunette sat up and reached to his right to turn on a lamp that was on his nightstand. As he seen how ridiculously cute Joey appeared he let out a slight chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Joey asked not finding any of this amusing.

"You." Seto replied.

"What about me?"

Seto took a minute to think of what he should say. Should he tell him that he looked cute, being honest. Or should he just lie. No he was going to tell Joey that he was cute.

"Well." Joey still stood there. "I ain't got all day. They're after us."

The brunette let out another chuckle. "You're so cute Joey." He replied. "And no one is after us, and even if there were, I'd protect you."

Joey stood there frozen, but his heart was pounding in and out of his chest. He felt his cheeks turn red.

"Come here." Seto motioned the blonde in his direction. "Come, lay with me."

Joey felt butterflies in his stomach. He slightly smiled. "Okay." He got into bed with Seto and he pulled Joey into his warm embrace."

" _This feels so amazing"_ Joey thought.

Seto stared into his eyes. "I have to tell you something." He smiled.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I love you. I've loved you for some time now, and-"

He was cut off when Joey's lips clashed with his. Seto slipped his tongue into the blonde's mouth fighting for dominance. Joey fought back trying to win, but he couldn't, Seto over powered him, and Joey liked it. His pants started to get tighter, he could feel something rising. And so could Seto, he smirked.

Joey could feel his cheeks getting even hotter. Seto started sucking on the blonde's neck. With one hand he pinned Joey's arms above his head, and with the other, he began to explore his length. Joey let a moan escape his lips as Seto did so. The brunette stopped sucking on his neck long enough to say "You like that, don't you?" He smirked. He began rubbing the head very lightly and smoothly.

Joey's moans grew louder as Seto picked up his pace. "S- Se- Seto…" He cried out in pure ecstasy. Seto stopped. Joey whined as he missed his touch already. Seto pulled off the blonde's pants and boxers. His erection sprung free. He smirked. Joey pulled off his shirt and pulled off Seto's as well. Seto quickly yanked off his pants and boxers and penetrated Joey so that he couldn't move. He sucked on his neck once more and began to pump Joey's length again.

"Mmmm.. Ss-Set-Seto!" He cried out.

"That's it." Seto whispered against Joey's neck. He couldn't contain it anymore. He thought he was going to explode if he didn't come soon, and Seto knew it. He let go of Joey's wrists and stopped sucking on his neck to lean down and take Joey's length in his mouth. He bobbed his head back and forth at a fast and steady pace. Joey leaned back a little and grabbed a handful of Seto's hair pulling and tugging on it while moaning his name. Seto enjoyed this. His tongue ran circles over the head of his length, making Joey quiver. He began to hum against his length and the vibration sent him over the edge exploding in Seto's mouth. He lovingly swallowed it. "You taste excellent." He said with a smile.

"I think you'd taste even better." Said Joey.

He grabbed Seto's rock hard length starting to return the favor. Seto moaned a little but instead of letting Joey proceed, he pushed him back onto the bed hard. But this time, Joey was on his stomach. Seto nibbled on Joey's neck and ear lobe. "Are you ready for this? Because if you're not, we don't have to."

"No, no. I'm ready." Joey said in a hurry. "I want this as much as you do."

Seto lined himself up at Joey's entrance. He pushed into him gently. Joey slightly jumped, not being used to this at all. Seto picked up his pace going harder and harder, making Joey scream. He tightened his hands around his wrists, once more, and went deeper inside of him. He pounded him hard, like a hammer hitting a nail. He then, began to moan. It felt so amazing to him. They both moaned and screamed together. Joey managed to catch his breath in between moans. "H-ha-ar-HARDER!" He screamed. Seto did so. As hard and as fast as he could. Seto thrusted into him much, much harder. Joey screamed, his head was spinning. He was so lost in the pleasure Seto was giving him. His thrusts became sloppier, meaning he was close, and so was Joey. They both screamed out in pleasure as they came. The brunette collapsed on the shaking blonde. Both panting and struggling to catch their breaths. Seto's legs were so weak, but he managed to pull out of Joey and he crashed beside him. He pulled the dazed blonde close to his strong, sweaty body. They both lied there for about five minutes until they could breathe regularly.

"I love you so much, Joey. I've been wanting to say that for a long time now, but I just couldn't."

Joey snuggled closer to him. "I love you too. But I just couldn't tell ya either."

Seto kissed Joey on his soft lips. "You know you're mine now, right?"

"Of course." Joey replied.

"No one else's. Only mine." Seto kept placing kisses on his soft lips.

Joey mumbled through the kiss. "Only yours. I promise."


End file.
